


Father of the Bride

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae kids, bbrae week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Garfield Logan was not expecting this when he walked into his kitchen.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Father of the Bride

“I want to marry your daughter!” 

Garfield Logan turned to the young man standing in his kitchen. Jack Grayson stood there as serious and determined as he had ever seen him. Jack had his father’s hard set jaw the he saw every time Dick called them into action. He had his mother’s intense stare going on too, the one she puts on before a fierce volley of star bolts would erupt from her fists.

“Sit down with me for a minute.” Garfield motioned to the chair across the table from him. Jack took the chair while Garfield poured himself a cup of coffee. It was a stall, he needed a moment to figure out how to handle this. He hopped one day, someday that his daughter Marie would find someone. He just didn’t think he would be having this conversation so soon.

He sat down with his cup looking at the younger man. Jack sat there, ridged. 

“Jack could you relax dude, if you were any stiffer I think you’re going to hurt yourself." 

"I just want to do this right” he said softly.

“Have you asked Marie yet?”

“No, my father told me that your supposed to ask the girl’s father first.” His gaze fell onto the table. That boldness he walked in with started to fade.

Garfield took a gulp from his mug. So, Dick knew Jack was going to do this, that was going to be a conversation later. “Well Jack that is an old tradition, but I trust Marie and if she wants to marry someone I-”

"Then I can?“ Jack almost jumped out of his chair.

"Woah! Jack wait a minute. You and Marie are really young.”

"You and Raven were young when you got married, my Mom and Dad too"

Did Kori and Dick have to raise such a smart boy? It was true that Garfield and Raven were barely out their teens when they got hitched. But this was different. 

“Jack” He started but took a moment. A new idea formed. "You want to be a good husband, right?“

"Yes!” he responded without any hesitation. 

“Do you know what that takes?” Garfield asked. 

Jack sat there not expecting a quiz. “Love” he said “I do love Marie”

“I know you do, but there is more.” Garfield got up and sat down next to Jack. “You both need to respect each other and what you both want to do. You need to be there for each other and be able to take care of each other. You are going to need a place to live and the stuff to build a life. ”

Jack sat there looking defeated. Garfield put an arm around his shoulders. “Jack, all I am asking is that you wait till Marie finishes school, then if she says yes then you can get married”

“You mean that” Jacks eyes lit up, literally they glowed green like his mother’s when she got excited.

“Yes, besides I don’t think you can get married at 8 years old. This gives you plenty of time to plan and get things ready” Jack threw a rib cracking hug around Garfield’s chest. His mother would be so proud. He thanked Garfield again before bounding out the door. 

Garfield leaned back in his chair. "You heard all of that?”

“Every word” Raven came from around the corner and into the room.

Raven took the opportunity to slid into her husband’s lap. Her arms resting on his shoulders.

“You know you could have helped!” Garfield’s head slumped back in exhaustion. 

“You did a fine job of marrying off our daughter, and at 8 years old too”

“Ha ha. I bought us 10 years, Dick must be having a good laugh right now.”

“Jack is a good boy, and the idea of Kori and Dick being our in-laws is not so bad is it?” Raven said with a smirk.

Garfield brought his head up and pressed his lips to hers. He trailed his kissed down her jaw to her ear and whispered. “Just tell me that I am not going to have that conversation again for another ten or twelve years.” before lightly biting her pale neck.

“Look at it this way, at least you have had practice.” She said before Garfield nipped her ear.

* * *

Did anyone guess that Jack Grayson was a little boy before the end of the story? I don’t know if I got the right voice here, I didn’t want to give away anything by adding too many details early on.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/174041122409/father-of-the-bride-i-want-to-marry-your May 19th, 2018  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
